No Particular Reason
by SniperCT
Summary: Elsa likes to spend her afternoons people watching at the park. She always picks the same spot for no particular reason. No Particular Reason always goes jogging in the afternoons, sometimes with a cute shaggy dog. Or, the day Elsa finally tries to meet her crush and shenanigans ensue.


Elsa sat down, leaning back against a tree and crossing her legs at the ankle. From here she had a great view of the rest of the park and the lake, while being a little out of the way, which suited her just fine. People watching was one of her favorite activities and she'd spent many a spring afternoon here over the past few weeks, for no particular reason.

No Particular Reason jogged by with a large, shaggy dog, dark braid bouncing on her back, skin tight leggings showcasing a well-toned pair of legs and rear end. Elsa's eyes trailed up the woman's body, past her exposed stomach and brown skin, and up to a beautiful face with gorgeous eyes the color of earth. The dog had shown up a week ago, which was a source of puzzlement, but Elsa didn't mind. While she preferred smaller pets for herself, she loved dogs. Everyone else's dogs. It was the same way with kids, too.

Sometimes, No Particular Reason would glance in her direction and smile almost shyly, making Elsa's heart speed up and her palms get sweaty. She stared at her, over the book she wasn't actually reading and wondered how a twenty-six year old woman such as herself could revert to a shy teenager at the mere sight of No Particular Reason.

A normal person would have the courage to try to talk to her. Maybe jog and try to keep up, which wouldn't be that hard to do, at least physically. _Anna_ would do that, but Elsa wasn't Anna and Anna's experience with picking up men and women wasn't the kind of thing Elsa wanted to emulate, and that wasn't even including the fact that Elsa wasn't the least bit attracted to men. Kristoff was … nice. And blond. And treated Anna well, which was the best thing Elsa could say about a person, unlike certain other people.

But she pushed the Hans Incident out of her mind so she could focus on the woman as she jogged around the lake and try to psyche herself up; she'd worn exercise clothing today for No Particular Reason and Elsa just needed to get up and _do it_. Much like her art on days when she wasn't feeling particularly inspired, sometimes she just had to start and let the inspiration come.

So, carefully, she put her book back into her bag and got up, and jogged onto the trail ahead of the woman. It would be better to move slower and allow her to catch up rather than move faster and be the one trying to catch up.

Less embarrassing, anyway, and Elsa already felt embarrassed enough.

This was probably Honeymaren's favorite park. Lots of space without sacrificing shade, and the view near the lake was beautiful.

The View always seemed to pick the exact same tree to sit under, facing the lake and the track that looped around the lake. There were at least a half dozen times she'd damn near tripped over her own feet passing her. With soulful blue eyes and a starburst of freckles under loosely braided hair, The View was just _distracting_. That was before one even got to kissable red lips and a figure that haunted Honeymaren's dreams on a nightly basis.

She always ran herself ragged, trying to pass the woman as often as she could before her legs and lungs gave out. Some days, she was almost positive The View was checking her out instead of the other way around, and so she tried to run sexily.

And probably ended up looking like a dork but it was _worth_ it.

Honeymaren had hoped that bringing along her brother's dog might help her with approaching The View. An excuse to introduce herself with a cute, friendly dog as a wingman. At least, she thought that Haladreth was cute and fluffy. And she was definitely friendly.

But maybe the woman was afraid of dogs or allergic and she'd screwed it all up.

She ran past the spot again and was dismayed to see The View was gone; except her bag was still there. Frantically, she looked around, spotting a woman a few yards ahead of her in blue running shorts. She looked her over, and then recognized the platinum hair. Hair that always looked so _soft_ that Honeymaren wanted to touch it. Constantly.

Honeymaren sped up and then slowed herself down as she didn't want to give off any creepy-stalker vibes, but Haladreth had other ideas. She strained on the leash and then burst into a run, dragging Honeymaren along with her. "Hey! Slow down! Are you trying to-"

They slammed into The View, the leash wrapping around both their legs as Haladreth bounced around them excitedly. Honeymaren flailed, grabbing onto the woman's arms as they tumbled towards the water, desperately trying to position herself to take the brunt of the impact.

It was pretty much a straight fall into shallow water, and she sputtered as she pushed her head and torso out of it. The View was on top of her, still clinging in an almost death grip. This close, she was even more beautiful, despite her hair stuck to her face and neck and the water that streamed off of her. Or more likely _because_ of that, and how water made spandex cling to her body.

"I'm so sorry," Maren said, letting go of her and trying to untie the leash from around their legs. "I don't know what got into her. Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride," she said, reaching down to help.

Their hands brushed.

Maren died a little.

But they did get free, and she jumped to her feet before helping the woman up as well. "I'm ga- Honeymaren. I'm Honeymaren. Maren. You can call me Maren."

"I'm Elsa." Elsa wrapped her arms around herself, a shy smile on her face.

"Let me buy you lunch," Maren said. She looked down at herself. "Maybe after we get dried off."

"The sun should do it." Elsa nodded towards her tree, then started to climb the slope out of the water.

Maren was distracted by that particular view, staring dumbly before Haladreth barked and snapped her out of it. She scrambled quickly out of the water after Elsa.

What a perfect name…

That hadn't been Elsa's plan at all, the dog somehow throwing a wrench into the works. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. She glanced back at Maren, admiring the way the sunlight sparkled in her hair and on her damp skin.

No, definitely not a bad thing.

But that left her with the problem of actually _talking_ to the woman. Besides her sister and her rats, Elsa had exactly one (1) friend and had been mostly content with that. Crushes had been few and far between, but this one, the woman following her, had dogged her thoughts since she'd first seen her.

The dog bounded past her and flopped onto the grass, rolling around. Elsa smiled and sat down in the sun next to her. She looked up at Maren. Maren, still damp, clothing hugging her skin even more tightly than normal. A water rivulet dribbled down her abs and Elsa felt faint. Slowly, so as not to alarm herself, Elsa patted the grass next to her. "Sit, please."

Maren sat down, close enough to be noticeable, but not close enough to touch. "I think Haladreth likes you. She has good taste."

_Was that? Did she just?_ Elsa flushed, but chose to address the dog instead. "Is that right? Well it's nice to meet you, Haladreth. Are you always dragging Maren into the lake?"

Haladreth barked, wagging her tail so hard most of her body was shaking. Grinning, Elsa held out her hand for the dog to sniff, then stroked her soft fur.

"That was a first," Maren admitted. She peered at Elsa from behind wet bangs. "You must live nearby, I see you here a lot when I'm running."

Elsa smiled, giving a vague but true answer, considering the woman was a stranger. "Yes, just a few blocks." She leaned back on her hands, and Maren's eyes followed the movement. That was … was that what she hoped it was? Was Maren checking her out? The gears turned in Elsa's mind and she suddenly wondered if they'd both been playing the same game all along.

What would _Anna_ do? Anna would do something flirty or strike some kind of pose and see how her target reacted. It always seemed to make Kristoff choke half to death, anyway. So, for No Particular Reason, Elsa stretched, arching her back a little as she did so and prayed she didn't look like a dork.

Maren choked on air and started to cough. Elsa straightened immediately. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine!" Maren waved her hand, then rubbed at her chest. "Everything's fine."

Elsa leaned back again, turning her head to look at Haladreth and also to hide a giddy little smile. She'd have to report _that_ result back to Anna.

She turned her gaze back to Maren, pushing her hair out of her eyes. It already felt kind of natural to talk to Honeymaren and she felt like, given time, Maren could maybe be someone she could relax and be herself around, like Kristoff and Anna. At least those times when Maren wasn't looking astoundingly beautiful and making Elsa's pulse race. Be brave, she decided. She could be brave. "What if we skipped lunch and … met for dinner instead?"

"That sounds like a really good idea," Honeymaren replied, an unabashed grin spreading across her face. "And I know this place that makes amazing fajitas."

Elsa beamed. "It's a date."


End file.
